Policies
Bill of Rights Players: #Players have the right to enjoy rp. #Players have the right to play in a harassment free environment. #Players have the right to voice complaints in a respectful manner and have them heard and addressed in a timely and equally respectful manner. #Players have the right to be well informed of the rules and expectations on the mush. #Players have the right to easy to read information files. #Players have the right to /not/ be spied on. What goes on behind the closed doors of their personal room is their own business. #Players have the privilege to log on and create a character. #Players have the privilege to a home for their character. Staff: #Staff has equal right to the rights and privileges listed above. #Staff and player interactions should be conducted with politeness on both parts, and should a situation arise where tempers are likely to fly, the angry party should request a break until such time as they can speak rationally and responsibly. #Staff has the right to be able to work on projects without being constantly interrupted. The projects are to benefit the MUSH and players. Be considerate. If they are set Off-Duty, respect it. Alt and IC/OOC Rules The staff of Dysothtria Mush feels it is very important to protect the IC integrity of the game. As such, even though it shouldn't be necessary to mention, we are going to make it clear. There will be no using any information learned out of character, in character. It spoils the story, and ruins the fun for others. Alt Rules #No using one of your alts, to benefit another. #You may not have two alts running in the same circles. If you find yourself in a position that would compromise the first rule, you must recuse yourself and step aside. #You may not have two of your alts in the same room/scene. #You may not have alts on opposing 'teams', where the knowledge of one alt, would effect the decisions of your other alt. #You are allowed to have 3 characters. If you wish to have more than 3 characters, you need to show that you are active with all three, and submit a +request for an additional character detailing your plans for the new character and how it will provide and encourage rp. Ex. of #2: "And in a situation where your alt manages to be put in a position to affect the life of your other alt.. say in a judicial situation.. you would need to step aside, and let another official step up to render judgement." Ex. of #4: "... having an alt in both opposing sports teams, where information you gain from one side, might color your decisions/actions on the other. Directly, or indirectly." Mush Rules/Code of Conduct For players and staff alike. 1. Treat others the way you want to be treated. *Respect for self, and others is of highest importance. Respecting the other people you role play with, staff, /and/ the mush. (Do Not do anything that would cause damage to the mush, or, after an investigation of the situation, your character will be nuked, and you will be site banned.) *Show courtesy, OOC. Don't assume - as the saying goes. 'When you assume, you make an ass out of 'U' and me.' Though truth be told, more out of 'U', than me. This is a consent based game. No strong arming OOC. Give fair warning OOC, when a character is putting themselves in a 'life threatening' situation, giving the player a chance to back their character out, before it gets to a point of no return. 2. No harassment (sexual or otherwise). Staff feels very strongly about this, and there is absolute zero tolerance. 3. ICA/ICC - Be aware, that even though this is a consent based game, do not think that this means you can have your character do something stupid icly, and think you can get them out of the ic consequences, because you don't consent to having your character jailed, or whatever the response is to the action. Consent comes in with a warning before you get in too deep. 4. OOC honesty is very important. Especially, /DON'T LIE TO STAFF/, because if we find out... depending on what it is you're lying about (age - immediate @nuke of your character /and/ site ban), the consequences may not follow what is listed below. Consider this step 1. your only warning. Consequences: 3 strikes & you're out (yes, a baseball reference) #Warning #Suspension & depending on the offense, your character could be revoked or @nuked #Player site banned Category:Game Information